Whats One More? UPDATED May 13th
by Jori-Ness
Summary: Ed and Al are finally together on the other side of the Gate. But why is Al's stomach hurting so badly? Yaoi, mpreg, ect.
1. Prolouge

**Whats One More**

A/N- Hey, I'm trying something new! Mpreg! D ZOMG! Yeah, it should be loads of fun. And its not a one-shot! Well, enjoy.

Warning- Yaoi, Lemon, Mpreg, language, gore, rape, incest, frequent OOC and randomness.

Disclaimer- I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, but I do own my made-ups. (Will, Duke, Emily, miscellaneous characters that aren't in FMA…)

Alphonse POV

Prolouge

---

_Equivalent exchange...the law of alchemy, the law of everything. I lost my entire body for my mother. We recieved a deformed monster in return. Then, my brother gave his leg and his arm for me. My soul. _

_Thats not the day I fell in love with my brother. I'd loved him long before that. And it wasn't a sibling love. It was a passionate love. I wanted him for myself. But I knew that my kind of love was wrong. I knew I could never feel my brother that way. And like he felt that way about me... ___

When my soul was sealed to the armour, I knew for sure that I'd never get my wish. I couldn't even feel my brother's warm skin as I brushed against him. I couldn't feel his golden hair running through my fingers. The armour made me useless, and I only filled with more and more hunger.

A forbidden hunger.

Four years later, I was finally back in my original body. My brother had given his life to save mine. My brother was gone...no, I couldn't accept that. I promised to myself and everyone I knew that I was going to bring him back.

Another three years passed.

I finally found my brother, and we lived together on the other side of the gate. It wasn't until we destroyed the uranium bomb that I told him how I felt. Edward was eighteen, and I was nearly fifteen. A year later, we got married. No ceremony, no guests. We held everything ourselves. Now we lived together in a small apartment on the outskirts of Berlin, Germany.

Now equivalent exchange was soon going to give us something that we never expected..


	2. So Happy Together

"Brother, we've run out of bread!"

Edward Elric laughed and walked over, pulling a full loaf of bread out from the other cupboard. He set it down and walked over to Alphonse, wrapping an arm around his thin shoulders.

"You know, you shouldn't call me brother anymore," he told him, "I am your husband now after all."

Alphonse blushed. The fact still flustered him.

"I know, its just a habit," he sheepishly replied, "I'm sorry, bro-"

He stopped himself and Ed laughed again, kissing his cheek.

"Your so cute...wifey," the older brother teased, pulling the tie out of Al's hair and watching it cascade down his shoulders.

It had grown fast in the last year, and was quite lovely.

"Don't call me wifey!" Al cried, clearly embarrased, "Thats not fair, brother!"

Ed smirked and sat, pulling his lover onto his lap.

"I'm only playing, Alphonse," he said, running his lips down Al's neck.

Al shivered and cuddled into Ed. He stroked his hair and kissed the blonde lovingly. Ed returned the kiss.

Later that night, the two lay quietly in the bed they shared.

"Brother?"

"Mm?"

Al smiled. He loved hearing his brother's sleepy answers.

"I love you."

Ed turned to face him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I love you too, Al," he said, putting his forehead against Alphonse's, "Very much, in fact."

Al felt his face get warm and he pressed himself against Ed, his ear on his chest. He listened to the steady rythm of Ed's heartbeat. It was wonderful. The vibrations on his ear were also very nice. Ed ran his hand down Al's back, carressing him protectively.

"It's beating for you, ya know," he grinned slightly.

"Thats cheesy, brother," Al laughed, "But thank you."

The two fell asleep in the other's embrace. Anyone could tell that they were madly in love.

But no one would ever be allowed to find out.

The next morning, Edward woke up first and began dressing for work. Al remained asleep. Ed came over to him and smiled. He kissed him, sitting on the edge of their large bed.

"Morning, sleepyhead," he purred, "I have to go to work."

Al's eyelashes fluttered and he slowly opened his eyes. He smiled at Ed and crawled into his lap, letting his lover shower him with kisses.

"Be safe," Al said and shared a deep kiss with Ed.

"I will," the blonde replied as they pulled away from eachother.

Ed left and Al got up and got ready to take a shower. He stripped and went into the bathroom. He stepped as he turned on the hot water. He let out a long sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair, the sensation filling him with relief. It was nice to wash his anxiety away. Already, he missed Ed, and wished that the blonde were in the shower with him. Thinking of what Ed would do if his fantasies came true made Alphonse blush.

"Oh, brother," he moaned, letting his hand hungrily slide down to his throbbing shaft anxiously.

He hated pleasuring himself without Ed there, but knew he'd lose it if he didn't take care of it now.

He backed against the wall, spreading his legs and rubbing his head while jacking off with the other hand. His head filled with clouded images of he and his brother making love. The shower's water seemed to get even hotter. He gritted his teeth, pumping faster. Finally, a rush of pleasure made his entire lower body shiver in delight. He didn't want to stop, but forced himself to. Now he'd be better for Edward later.

Al hummed cheerily as he chopped up carrots and tossed them into a crockpot.

"Brother's favorite," he giggled, "Stew! He'll be so happy!"

He heard the door open and wiped his hands on his apron. Al hurried towards the entryway.

There stood his handsome Edward, in a suit and smiling, arms outstretched to take in his lover.

Al ran up, grabbing his shoulders and planting a kiss on Ed's cheek. Ed smiled and wrapped his arms around Al's waist.

"I missed you!" Al cried, "I wish you didn't have to work all day!"

"I know, kitten," Ed littered kisses all over Al, "I miss you too. I hate to leave you home all day. Did you do anything?"

Al blushed.

"No, nothing."

Ed sniffed the air, and looked excited suddenly.

"I-is that..?"

Al nodded, grinning.

Ed sprinted to the kitchen and started sampling the stew right away. Al came in and giggled, watching with loving hazel eyes. Ed came over and lifed Al up into the air, kissing him.

"I love you," he grinned, pressing his face against his younger brother's thin stomach.


	3. Something Went Wrong

Alphonse lay under Ed, letting the older brother kiss his neck hungrily. He could smell the stew on his breath and knew he'd made a good choice. Ed's hands slid Al's shirt off and worked on his pant button. Not long after, Al was completely naked before the blonde. Ed smiled, running a finger down Al's chest.

Al shuddered slightly and Ed started taking off his own clothes. His skin was beautiful and warm against Al's and Alphonse was filled with happiness. Sweat didn't hesitate to cover droplets upon the boy's body. Ed licked every last one away and lowered his head. He timidly licked at Al's erected head and it gave a little twitch. A smile appeared on Ed's face and he slowly started sucking on it.

Al breathed hard, moaning and clamping onto the bedsheets.

"Mooooore," he pleaded, "Brother..."

Being called brother during sex by Al turned Ed on more than almost anything. He grabbed Al's shaft and pumped it hard.

Al shivered, spreading his legs even more. He let his mouth fall open and his vision clouded. He was suddenly yanked up on all fours and Ed turned him over. He stuck one finger into his tight asshole and twisted it around. Al gasped and grabbed the headboard of the bed for support. Ed stuck a second finger in, sliding them in and out and licking up the pre-cum that dripped from Al's member.

Ed finally turned him back over and straddled his hips. He thrust his thick cock into Al and Al let out a yelp.

Ed got comfortable, then rode his brother. Al moaned, feeling his own cock grind against Ed's stomach. He felt as if he was about to explode. Ed grabbed Al's member and pumped it fast as he continued thrusting. Al could barely breath and moaned long as cum exploded from his swollen shaft all over the bed and Ed's stomach and hands. He felt Ed's semen rush into him and Ed pulled himself out, breathing hard.

Al writhed in pain and pleasure. He balled and unballed his fists, trying to catch his breath. Ed stroked his chest and gently kissed him.

"Brother..." Al sighed, "I love you more than anything..."

Ed smiled and wrapped the sheet around the two of them.

"I love you too," he whispered, holding Al close.

The following morning was Saturday, which meant no work. Al worriedly came out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist. He pulled on clean pants and underwear. Ed stared, concerned. As Al went into the kitchen, Ed got up and entered the bathroom.

Tissues soaked with blood were stuffed into the trashcan. There were a few drops of the red liquid on the floor.

His mouth fell open and he wondered why Al was bleeding. Sure, the first time they did it, he bled, but every time after that he'd been fine. So what was up now?

"Alphonse?" Ed came into the kitchen, dressed, "Are you okay?"

Al nodded, turned away from Ed. He fastened his apron around his waist.

Ed noticed a small corner of tissue paper sticking out of the back of Al's pants.

"Y-...your bleeding, aren't you?"

Al stopped and turned around, his face red and tears in his eyes.

"Something's wrong with me, brother!" Al cried, "I didn't bleed this much the first time! What if I'm dying, brother?!"

Flashes of Alphons went through Ed's head, and the blonde went pale as he saw his little brother one day meeting the same fate as Heidrich.

"Your fine," he said quickly, "I'm sure its normal."

Al nodded, trusting Edward's words. He hugged Ed, sniffling. Ed stroked his hair, praying that he was right.

Later on, the two went to the hospital. The bleeding had ceased, but hadn't stopped completely. Ed lied, telling the doctor that Al had fallen and badly hurt his butt. The doctor bought it and thoroughly examined Alphonse.

He came over to Ed in the waiting room.

"I'm not sure whats wrong with your brother," the doctor revealed in a hushed tone, "There seems to be something going on with his insides. I can't say for sure, but some of them have strangely morphed. Some of them replicate female organs, actually.."

Ed raised his eyebrows in surprise. He peered past the doctor to see Al laying on the thin bed in the hospital room. It nearly tore his heart out to see him looking so pitiful. Again, his mind traveled to Alphons. Then Izumi. His eyes filled with tears.

A while later, the two headed home. Ed was still thinking about the organ thing. What did the doctor mean? How would Al's organs suddenly replicate those of a woman's?

Alphonse glanced over at him.

"Brother, I'm sorry," he suddenly blurted out, "I've been such a burden for you, I'm sorry!"

Ed grabbed him and hugged him tightly, shaking.

"Your never a burden to me," he said, sounding almost angry, "Don't apologize. I love you, and we'll get through this together."

Al trembled, holding his brother's shirt tightly.

"I love you too, Ed," he sobbed, burying his head in his brother's chest.


	4. The Other Sin

The bleeding had finally stopped, but now Alphonse was very sick. He would throw up for about twenty minutes or so every morning.

Nearly a month had passed since the visit to the doctor's. Ed was becoming concerned, and dare I say irritated.

"Brother?"

Al would wake him up in the late hours of the night, asking for different kinds of foods that he was apparently craving.

"Can I have cake?"

"Can you get me some juice and pancakes, brother?"

"Brother...I'm craving...dirt..."

Ed didn't understand why Alphonse would be wanting to eat all of this food. He usually ate scarcely, but now he ate even more than Ed did. And thats saying alot. He was also craving something else.

Sex.

He would beg and plead until he recieved it, and would even use bondage and toys to satisfy his needs. This bewildered Ed as well. Al was very quiet when it came to making love. He would always let Ed take charge of everything. Now Al took charge. Not that Ed didn't find this a turn-on, but it confused him greatly. Being the underdog wasn't too fun anyway. He wondered how Al had put up with it for so long.

After three months, Edward noticed that Al's middle bulged slightly. While Al was asleep one night, Ed decided to figure something out. He pulled Al's shirt up and was surprised to find a smooth, round belly instead of his usually thin one.

Is it because Al has been eating so much? Is it because of his organs?

Why was Al's stomach shaped this way?

Ed ran his hand over it and Al shivered in his sleep. An idea crossed Ed's mind suddenly- an impossible idea. He laughed slightly and pressed his ear against his little brother's stomach.

There was a strange gurgling sound and a small current that came up and hit Ed on the ear. He blinked, wondering what that could have been.

It felt like...a kick...

The next couple of months went by slowly, but surely. Al's stomach became larger, and he soon had to stay in the house all day because of it. If anyone saw, he'd be stared at and questioned for sure.

Ed's impossible idea was slowly becoming a reality. All the signs were happening in sync, and there was no other explanation for the things happening. The blonde would stay up all night, rubbing Al's swollen stomach and whispering sweet nothings into his ears. Al would whimper and try to ignore the awful pain surging through him. For both brothers, it was unbearable.

Eight months was nearing, and Al seemed to be at his prime. His belly stuck out so much that his shirts no longer fit and he had to leave his pants unbuttoned.

Ed was sure now. If Al wasn't dying, there was only one other solution.

Al was with child. Ed's child.

But how? It was scientifically, physically, mentall, emotionally impossible. Ed assumed that it had to do with some sort of alchemy. Would Al believe him if he told the boy what he suspected?

Ed felt Al's stomach every night to see if anything changed. It did, but not for the better. There was more kicking, more overall movement. Ed was terrified beyond belief.

A week later, Al couldn't leave his bed. He was sweating and groaning, holding his stomach in pain. Ed assumed that it would happen today. He collected towels and a basin of hot water. He came up to Al and took his sweaty hand.

"Al.." he choked," I- I think you may be...pregnant.."

Al looked shocked, unable to answer.

"I don't know how, but we'll get through it," Ed said shakily as Al squeezed his hand tightly.

Hours passed. Al passed out. He awoke to a baby's cry.

"Brother...how...?"

"You don't want to know," Ed chuckled, cradling the baby in his arms as he wrapped it in a blanket.

The baby was male, with Ed's golden hair and Al's lovely hazel eyes. His skin was rosy, and he was quite loud.

Al couldn't register the fact that he'd just given birth to this child. How was it possible? He decided to dismiss this for the moment and pay attention to Edward and the kid.

Ed handed the baby to Al and Alphonse rocked it back and forth, smiling as the baby stopped crying.

"William," Al choked through a sob, "We should name him that."

Ed grinned and wrapped an arm around Al's shoulders.

"I love him already." 


	5. Living A Lie

**A/N- So sorry ya'll! This is such a late LATE update, I am disgusted with myself. XD I hope everyone that has read since I put it up is still here and waiting, because I'm finally posting more! And I hope you all love Will, because he's my baby just as much as he is Ed and Al's and he needs some loving from the FMA fandom world too. I hope everyone enjoys. :3**

Chapter 4-

--

Five years had passed since William was born. In those five years, Edward and Alphonse had near cleverly covered up their absurd family life tale with one that sounded normal and tragic enough to be true. They told their son that Alphonse was his father, and his mother had passed away. Edward was his uncle who'd come to live with them and assist Alphonse in raising his child. William was, however, allowed to refer to Edward as 'daddy' and Al as 'mommy' when they were at home alone. But in public, he had to call Al 'daddy' and Ed 'uncle'. It was a confusing process, but after years of practice, the family got used to it.

Edward was nearly twenty-five, Al nineteen and William was just recently five years old. It was the boy's first day of school, and of course, Alphonse was overreacting.

"His bag!" the boy shrieked, "I made a bad lunch! It smells awful! His books are missing, I can't find the brush-- EDWARD!"

Ed came in, in his boxers, looking irritated.

"Alphonse," he said sternly, "William has all of his things ready and packed by the door. Go back to sleep, he's _fine_."

"Sorry," Al blushed, "I-I can't help but worry."

"Mommy! Daddy!"

The three-foot whirlwind barreled into the kitchen and into his parents' legs, hugging them tightly.

"Morning!" Ed laughed, scooping his son into his arms and hugging him close, "You excited for school?"

"Yup!" William chirped, "I promise I'll be good!"

Al smiled, taking his son into his own arms.

"Don't talk to strangers, and be nice to everyone," he instructed, "Don't let the girls, or boys, give you cooties."

Ed smirked.

"Promise!" William shouted, lacing his pinky finger around his mother's.

"Good!"

Al set him down and watched as he grabbed his backpack and coat. Edward quickly dressed, then went back to the door. He was the one taking Will to school. Al came over, giving Ed a kiss (it was a usual occurrence for William, who saw nothing wrong with it).

"Take care," the boy grinned.

"I will," Ed lifted his now-skinny lover into the air, kissing him back.

Al giggled and smiled, happy.

"Me too! Me too!" William held up his tiny hands and Ed laughed.

"You too!" he said as he lifted his son as well.

He nuzzled the two and set them both down, "School time."

Al waved as the two left. He went into the kitchen and started making lunch for he and Ed.

"Everyone welcome William Elric," the teacher held him by the shoulders at the front of the class, "William is coming into second grade early because a test told us that he was incredibly smart. He's only five, so please be nice and supportive of him. Will, tell us about yourself."

She let him go and William stared at the bored-looking children.

"My name is William Elric," he said in his high voice, "I'm five years old and I love with my daddy and Uncle, who kiss sometimes. I don't have any pets, and my Uncle has a metal arm and leg. Um…I like drawing and stuff, and um… my favorite food is lobster. My daddy is a real good cook."

The kids stared, still registering his introduction.

"Your dad and his brother _kiss_?" one of the clearly smarter children asked, "That's gross!"

William froze. He'd forgotten that he was supposed to keep that detail a secret from everyone.

"Um- I mean-"

"I bet he's a weirdo too," another boy muttered, "Who would live with two guys that kiss? That's wrong…"

William felt his face get hot, from both embarrasment and anger. The kids exploded into incoherent chatter and the teacher pushed William to his seat.

"Everyone, be quiet!" she snapped, "William, you were only playing, weren't you?"

He nodded. Someone scoffed, but all was silent after that. Recess came soon. Children surrounded William, attempting to milk information from the poor boy.

"My mommy says that a man named Edward Elric runs the rocketry unit for the military," a boy said, "Is he your daddy?"

"Ye-no," William was confused, "He's my uncle…"

"Do your dad and Uncle really kiss?"

"No."

The kids started to whisper, but stopped when a girl with blonde hair and violet eyes walked through them and up to the blushing William.

"Hello," she smiled, "My name is Emily Elric."

William was awestruck by her. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, which obviously wasn't saying too much because of their age, but he fell in love nonetheless. But they had the same last name!

"I'm William," he replied, "William Elric."

"Wanna play with me?" the girl asked, taking his hand.

William nodded, and the two went on to play with one another. They played for the whole day, and days to come after that. They were in different classes, but spent every extra moment possible together at school. They got closer each day, and finally William told Emily about his home life, or what he knew of it. She accepted what he said, didn't call him weird for it, and promised to keep it a secret. Unfortunately, Will didn't know that he was making a grave mistake.

Later that day, William felt obligated to tell his parents of what he'd done.

"William!" Ed cried, shaking his son by the shoulders with a force stronger than necessary, "How could you?! You promised you'd never tell! Dammit!"

"Brother!" Al yanked him off of their son angrily, "We knew this would eventually happen!"

Ed held Al, looking incredibly upset. William stared up at his parents in tears.

"Daddy," he began to cry, "I'm sorry."

Ed leaned down and hugged his son tight. His shoulders began to shake.

"I want you to call me daddy," he whispered, "And call Al mommy. No matter where we are, that's what you call us. That's what we are. And if you ever call me Uncle again, I'll…"

He buried his face into Will's shoulder.

"…I'll be v-very angry with you."

Al fell to his knees and the three wrapped their arms around each other. It was a precious moment, where the three Elrics shed tears for one another, in desperation to find a better outlet for this sham and lie of a life they were living.

--

**A/N- Hope you liked it! The next update should be up soon, so don't quit reading! PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know what everyone thinks for inspiration to update this thing!**


	6. An Old Friend

**A/N- Thank you all so much for the reviews! I appreciate that people are still reading. I hope everyone sticks around to find out what happens. Just to let you all know, I have this story written down, its just a matter of typing it out! Please forgive my writing style, I wrote this all last year, so it may seem a little childish or fast-paced, but I'm trying my best to make it better. Enjoy!**

--

"Daddy, I like a boy from school."

"Do you, now?"

He was tall, with a mop of dirty golden hair that hung around his shoulders and shone around the top like a halo, despite who he was. He grinned mysteriously, pink lips spreading slowly, at his tiny daughter.

"Yes," she replied, "His name is William. William Elric."

Her father perked up at the name. He leaned down, placing his hands on his daughter's shoulders.

"You just keep playing with that boy, Emily. Okay?"

--

"Mommy!"

People stared as William tackled Alphonse's legs after school after darting out the door of his classroom. Alphonse happened to be picking him up that day, instead of Ed like it usually was, since Ed got off work around the same time Will's school day ended.

"Hello, honey!" he hugged his son and picked him up, "How are you doing, William?"

"I painted a picture of a butterfly!" the little blonde chirped proudly, "And my bestest friend invited me over this weekend!"

"Best friend?"

Later that night, they discussed the weekend plans over dinner. Edward seemed pleased to hear that his son had been invited to someone's house.

"So whats her name?" he asked after hearing the details of the house visit.

"Emily!" William replied, "She has the same last name as we do! Isn't that cool?"

Ed and Al exchanged glanced. Elric was not a common name here.

"You're sure?" Al asked, "Could you have mistaken it?"

"Nope, I'm sure!" William smiled, oblivious of his parents' suspicions.

That weekend, Will walked to Emily's house with her from school. He was nearly skipping with excitement. He didn't know that Emily had revealed all of his family secrets and his parents' relationship to her father. Of course she hadn't done it with cruel intentions, being only a young girl, had told him in complete innocence.

"Here we are!" Emily sang as she opened the door to the apartment.

The two entered and went to the kitchen for a snack. As they munched on cookies and juice, Emily's father came in. He seemed cheerful at the sight of William.

"Welcome home, dear," he nodded to Emily, "And William, its very nice to meet you. Emily has been raving about you for a while now. I'm Mr. Claus Elric."

William smiled shyly at Claus and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet'cha!" he said, giggling.

Claus smiled slightly.

"You look just like him," he muttered, "But you don't have his golden eyes…your eyes must come from your mother."

"Yup!" William grinned, "Mommy and me do have the same eyes! Are you psychic, mister?"

Claus chuckled and shook his head slowly.

"No, but I'm quite informed," he said quietly, "Have fun, you two."

Meanwhile, Edward and Alphonse worriedly sat at home. Ed was trying to think of any other Elrics he might now, and Al was looking through an old phonebook. He jumped as he found the name.

"Elric, Claus," he recited, "Does that sound familiar?"

Ed shook his head.

"Call it."

Al obeyed and called the number. He waited a couple of moments, then cleared his throat.

"Uh, hello," he said, "Is this Claus Elric? …Yes, hi. This is Alphonse, I'm William's…father. …He is? …Oh, that's fine…huh? Yes, he's here…how did you know about-…"

Ed stared. Al's side of this conversation was making him very nervous. He listened intently.

"I don't-…no. No, that's…who in the world a-… yes, he's listening. Why? …the whu- Gate?!"

Ed hurried over, snatching the phone as soon as he heard the word 'gate'.

"Who the hell are you?!" he demanded over the phone.

"An old friend," a familiar voice crept into his ear.

Ed shivered.

"I…I thought you were…"

"Dead?" the voice giggled gleefully, "I did too. But then I found my way out of the Gate and came here. I found a wife, bless her, and had a daughter. I killed my lovely wife and kept my child, intent on her proving herself in finding the bastards I wanted most. And I guess she proved well, for she found them."

"You bastard!" Ed gritted his teeth, nostalgia creeping over him like a thousand spiders, "You used your daughter to find my son!"

"Your son?" he asked slyly, "I thought he belonged to Alphonse…"

Ed stopped.

"W-we're coming to get William…I have your address."

"As I have yours."

"If you do anything, I swear. I'll-"

"Don't worry," the voice smirked, "I'm finished with him. Oh, and…I wasn't using your daughter to find your son."

His voice became a whisper.

"I used her to find you, Edward."

The dial tone sounded. Edward put the phone down, gazing at Al, who looked terrified and slowly took his lover's hand.

"Who was that?" he asked shakily.

"It was…"

Ed's teeth clenched and he looked darkly at the wooden floor past Al's head.

"It was Envy…"

--

**A/N- gasp Review please!**


End file.
